mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vale
Vale (real name Areum Ryu) is one of the main characters in Mystic Messenger, romancing Zen. Vale is a semi-successful actor/dancer/singer who often astounds people for her great acting, dancing and singing when she's in a musical, often changing into the characters themselves. The thing she cares about most in the world is to be recognized and appreciated first and foremost for her career skills. Personality On the surface, Vale is known for being a very soft-spoken and a polite character who displays very little expression. She is often fascinated by things that normal people would otherwise overlook. She does, however, love to dance, and also enjoys nature and being outdoors. While she puts up a cold front to most people, it is only because she is socially awkward and doesn't know how to act in certain situations. While typically fairly soft-spoken, if Vale has an opportunity to talk about something she likes, she will become much more animated and verbose, a trait she is rather ashamed of. Being fairly confident and sure of herself, she often showcases and comments on her own charms, passing off things like having breadcrumbs on her face as "part of her cuteness". However, deep down Vale self doubts herself, wondering if people only see her for her looks, rather than her talents. She can be easily upset if something affects her career, almost entering a depressive state. Because of this, she tends to hide her feelings when she is under great pressure by putting on her public persona. She also cares greatly for her twin brother, and would not hesitate to do something if anything were to happen to him, including things that could hurt others. When pushed to her limit, Vale will do anything even if it's a risk. Unknown to most, Vale is severely mentally ill. She struggles with depression, anxiety, paranoia, and (paranoia induced) delusions. She tries her best to hide this from all except Zen, the one she trusts most. She is known for pursuing larger and better musicals, offering up smaller ones or turning them down if the opportunity presents itself. Like many of the members, she has scars from her past which can't be forgotten. Appearance Vale is considered very attractive, as she has a large fanbase of both boys and girls. She only wears eyeliner and light blush, which suggests that she wears slight makeup to help keep this appearance, however not that much. She is 152 cm tall and weighs 40 kg. She has silver-white hair with short bangs swept to one side, and she has yellow and blue heterochromatic eyes which resemble that of a cats. Her mouth also usually looks like a cats mouth as well. Background Story Vale is the only daughter in her family, and lived with her mother, father, older brother, and twin brother. Her family is described as being quite conservative; her parents being teachers and her older brother working as a lawyer. During her younger years, she and Zen were harassed by strangers as they followed them to touch them or take pictures of them. She and Zen would often be treated poorly by their parents, specifically their mother, who questioned who they got their looks from and frequently called them ugly, causing a rift to form between the three. Vale and Zen would often confide in their older brother, who would explain that their mother was only saying those things to 'protect them' from being used by others due to Vale's beautiful appearance and Zen's handsome appearance. She also wanted them to think that they weren't beautiful, she feared they would follow the steps of her nephew and other handsome men and woman in becoming unscrupulous and damaging the family name. As they entered middle school, Vale and Zen gained a boost in confidence due to their looks, and they began finding their passion for acting and music, to which their mother strongly disagreed with, believing that they should become doctors or lawyers like their brother. During these years, they found out that their older brother had started siding with their mother for them to drop their silly hobby and diligently study to become successful like him. Due to this, Vale and Zen dropped out of school and ran away from home, renting an apartment, barely surviving with the rent while working small jobs here and there. They also admitted that they even did 'bad things' to survive, including threatening people for money. After finishing work, they met Rika, who has a bouquet of roses, and she praises them for their talents and states she's been watching them ever since their first musical appearance. Rika then persuades them to meet V and C and to get a photograph together, as well as telling them she knows some people who can help them become successful. She meets Vera and instantly dislikes her, denying her offers. Later, Vale and Zen both eventually join the RFA. Relationships Zen Zen constantly flirts with Vale shamelessly, which often leads people into believing they're together. Although he does, Zen is also possibly the most visibly showing person who generally cares for Vale, to the point of putting himself in danger. In his eyes, Vale is someone who understands him and sees his talent, rather than his looks, and vice versa, although Vale isn't afraid to flatter his looks. He can also be somewhat masochistic towards her. He treasures Vale so much that he doesn't want to let his "beast" coming out until he can be "responsible" for her. Due to his very romantic personality, he's not afraid to say how he feels about Vale, although at certain times not allowing her to say how she feels about him. Nari Nari is a good friend of Vale, and it often stated that Nari is jealous of Vale's good looks. Vale often tries to help her quit gaming, encouraging her to find a boyfriend, even when she states that she's not interested. Nari appears to feel as though she needs to look after Vale. 606 Vale and 606 are friends, she often calls her Lilith. Vale often encourages Lilith to eat proper meals for her health, rather than her regular diet of junk food. Vale describes her as a crazy girl who has an exceptional talent in hacking, and they both even share the same adoration for cats. Vale knows that Lilith isn't a bad person, Lilith takes care of Vale when she goes to stay with her to get away from her stalker. Lilith has also significantly helped Vale's career by hacking into Youtube, and making one of Vale's videos go viral, as well as creating a 'Tripter bot' to regularly tweet Vale's selfies. Vera Vale and Vera do not get along well. Vale often describes Vera as a 'jerk' and a 'trust fund kid' who cares only about her money, and is unable to do anything without her father or Young's help. Vale tries to avoid her, and dislikes talking to her. She states that the only thing they share in common is their love for cats. However, Vale admits that she doesn't dislike Vera as a person, and that much of her apparent anger towards her is misdirected anger towards her brother, due to the fact she feels Vera's personality is similar to his. Likewise, it does not seem like Vera outright dislikes Vale, having extended offers of jobs/sponsors to Vale. It appears that Vale is simply a minor annoyance to her. She sometimes seems a little wounded by Vale's vehement refusal of her help. Vale and Vera eventually make up. Young Being Vale's die-hard fan, Young cares about her a lot, and is concerned about the possibility of her getting into a scandal and ruining her career. Vale also cares a lot of Young, as she is often seen reprimanding Vera for giving Young a lot of work without rest. At first, Vale doesn't believe that Young is her fan, thinking that Young only cares for her as fellow RFA members. They eventually become close and exchange gifts during Christmas. Rika She and Rika met 3 years ago. Vale is very grateful to Rika for recognizing her talent even when she was a complete no-name. She is the one who convinced her and Zen to join the RFA. Elizabeth 3rd Vale and Elizabeth 3rd never interacted with each other, but Vale claims that she'd be happy to meet her if it wasn't for her allergies. She is allergic to cats to the point that just seeing a photo of one makes her nose itch, but that doesn't stop her adoration for the feline species. Songs Queen This is a song that she sang when she was playing a vampire queen named Zurie (pronounced Zu-RAY) in a musical she once took part in detailing that she wants to be treated like a queen by Orpheus even though she is malnourished and doesn't look her age (she is actually over thousands of years old but looks like a 15-year old). Lyrics Cross my heart and hope to die I don't need another guy To fight my battles, to overshadow me Don't ya know I'm dangerous? Fire burnin' in my blood I got this handled, I don't need rescuin' You can call me a princess all you like 'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you I'ma show you How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? Eyes on me like I'm a prize But you better recognize I'm not your angel 'cause I belong to me You can call me a princess all you like 'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you I'ma show you How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? Yeah You can call me a princess all you like 'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better bow down on your knees Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"? Stronger Another song that she sang when she was acting as the Vampire Queen Zurie, detailing her past love life that she had with a human, which changed her into the person that she is, and also was the reason for her hatred towards humanity. Lyrics You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone You heard that I was starting over with someone new But told you I was moving on over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning In the end What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone When I'm alone Quotes * "Why are there so many people whenever I jog?;;;" * "I am excessively beautiful as always." * "Salad for lunch today!" * "My fingernail's about to fall off. I should be careful during practice." * "I receive so many love letters on this day. I wonder what percentage of them actually mean it?" Trivia * She has a fan club. * Vale suffers from anxiety, paranoia, and depression. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** Her email is Vale@cheritz.com ** Her special talents include playing the piano, dancing, singing and drawing. ** She has been in a love triangle both with two boys that were best friends. In the end, she turned them both down. ** She likes apple tart, and dislikes anything hot and spicy, as she says she has a cat's tongue. ** Her favorite quote is "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." ** C considers Vale to be one of her muses and is frustrated that Vale looks even more beautiful in photos than she does in real life. * She is not only allergic to cats but also allergic to dogs, as well as having Cynophobia (fear of dogs). She later over comes this fear of dogs when she saves an injured pomeranian, although she stated that she doesn't know why she did it, it just felt right to her. * She debuted as a musical actor at a small theater company when she was 15 (16 by Korean Age) with Zen and gained some publicity through the musical 'Tei's Tea Leaf' when she was 18 (19 by Korean Age). * It has been 5 years since she last had a boyfriend. * GD Entertainment is Vale's agency. * Vale's Zorro poster is referred to as LOL (Legend of Legend) by all the hard core fans. * She always gets pranked on her birthdays. * Vale lives at B1 431 Mysterious Tabcco St. in Jingerbread City, SEL 04047 with Zen. * In Another Story, Vale is illiterate when it comes to modern electronic devices, and aside from her phone, she had outdated devices like the Walkingman and an old 386 computer running on Hindows98; both purchased at junk shops. Lilith had to teach her how to use her smartphone and give her a laptop running on Hindows 7. * According to Saeyoon's Diary: ** Her behavioral pattern is Home - Studio - Stage Mall - Park - Home. ** Her weaknesses are physical body and career damage. * According to C's Scrapbook: ** Vale played as Iris in the musical Tei's Tea Leaf. In an interview, Vale's most important thing while she's on stage is to become the character itself. She chants to herself that she is Iris before every performance. ** Vales's belongings: smartphone loaded with animal photos, earphones, Eye patch, white hairband, towel, outfit for practice, hard copy of script, motorcycle and house keys, small mirror, and makeup kit.